


Socios

by ElVirtuoso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: De desconocidos a amigos, jovenes, transcurre durante el lore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: En una ciudad tan polarizada y clasista como lo era Piltover, una sociedad de jóvenes inventores puede romper varios esquemas, uniendo la ciudad del progreso con su distrito más marginal en un fin común.Eso claro, si son capaces de soportarse mutuamente y perdonar sus errores.{Ubicado en la juventud de Jayce y Vicktor. ¿Leve referencia a shounen ai? Juzguen ustedes mismos}





	Socios

Se sentía sofocado.

Mueve con sus dedos el lazo que rodeaba su cuello, porque era claro que eso no era una corbata. Las corbatas no estaban diseñadas para ahorcar a su portador, de eso estaba seguro, aunque esta fuese la primera vez que usaba una.

Lo iban a asfixiar… o tal vez colgar.

El ruido de la gente hablando, el sonido del cristal chocando con “elegancia” de las copas de vino, esa música tocada en vivo.

Jamás había ido a una fiesta elegante Piltoviana y Vicktor esperaba jamás volver a una.

Estaba en el “humilde” salón de la mansión del profesor Stanwick, pues había organizado una “discreta reunión” para enseñarle a la comunidad a su nuevo aprendiz.

Por supuesto, de pequeño no tenía nada.

Sentía demasiadas cosas en ese mismo instante; La sensación de asfixia era la más notable, con esa corbata atada de más y el calor de tantas personas en un lugar que parecía no tener suficientes ventanas por donde pasara aire fresco.

Frustración; por que él no deseaba estar ahí. Había tantos lugares mejores, como el sótano de su hogar, donde había trabajado en sus primeros inventos, o tal vez el fabuloso laboratorio del profesor. Había escuchado que era gigantesco. Inclusive la precaria biblioteca de Zaun parecía aun mejor lugar que un salón lleno de personas ricas de Piltover.

Y por último, porque negar, sentía un pizca de vergüenza. Tanta gente luciendo seguro trajes nuevos hechos por sastres a la medida, mientras que el, usaba un viejo traje de segunda mano. Lo más elegante que sus padres pudieron conseguirle.

Quería irse, y quería hacerlo ya.

—¿No piensas que esto es estúpido? Porque yo sí— Vicktor estaba tan concentrado intentando no desfallecer en medio de todos por la falta de aire que nunca noto que alguien se acercó a su lado.

Era otro joven, parecía de su edad… quizás algo mayor, pero a diferencia de él, este portaba un impecable traje a su medida, con un predominante color negro e incluso portaba una pañoleta de seda teñida de un brillante color rojo.

 Después de analizar su apariencia, decide ignorarle. Con sutileza y con tiempo, quizás se marcharía y le volvería a dejar solo.

Mas simplemente no se iba, parecía aún esperando su respuesta mientras agitaba el contenido de su copa de cristal. Un acto que le pareció arrogante y despreciable.

¿Cómo alguien podía desagradarle tan fácil y sin que haya hecho nada en especial?

—¡Oh! Entiendo, ¿es por qué no me he presentado? Ja, disculpa. Mi nombre es Jayce, de la prestigiosa casa de los...—

—No me interesa. Vete— Debía ser educado y cortés. Recordaba el consejo que le dio su madre una vez que salió del distrito de Zaun. Nada en Piltover se parecía a lo que conocía. La gente abajo solía ser más franca y directa, un gesto que no le solía agradar. Pero a comparación con la arrogancia, falsedad e hipocresía noble, no parecían virtudes tan desagradables. —Déjame solo— Estaba ahí por compromiso, y una vez que el profesor lo presentara ante la sociedad, buscaría cualquier excusa para marcharse.

 —No seas cortante, esto es una fiesta, ¿no? Se supone que hay que divertirnos– Aquel joven sonríe de lado, viendo por unos segundos la pista de baile. —Pero es una desgracia que esto sea tan aburrido— Se toma unos segundos en beber de su copa en un movimiento tan elegante que inclusive Vicktor le vio de reojo. —Solo veo a ancianos ricos tratando de seducir jovencitas, todo sin que sus esposas lo noten. Es lamentable—

—...Realmente lo es— Concuerda el zaunita, viendo todo ese evento social como la farsa que era.

—La música podría ser lo único que salva todo esto, pero es casi imperceptible con tanto bullicio… Bienvenido a Piltover— Sonríe de nuevo, presentándose por segunda vez y tendiendo su mano. ¿Por qué el afán de sacarle platica? Al menos le había agradado más en ese segundo intento.

—¿Gracias?— Agradeció mientras saluda tomando la mano y la sacude brevemente. —Me llamo Vicktor— Se presenta, retirando su mano del contacto casi de inmediato como si fuera capaz de quemar.

—Lo sé. Eres aquel Zaunita prodigio del que todo el mundo habla. Debes de ser asombroso para impresionar al profesor Stanwick considerando tu condición—

—¿Disculpa, que quieres decir con eso?— Ya había pasado por tantos prejuicios por su “humilde” origen. Lo sobreestiman y le creían incapaz solo por provenir de Zaun, como si haber nacido cerca de cloacas le restará intelecto o capacidades neuronales. Era cierto, no era el mejor lugar para vivir, pero su solo estatus parecía cerrarle tantas puertas. En parte agradeció al profesor Stanwick por ver más allá de su imagen de chico sucio….

 —No, no, no me lo tomes a mal. Disculpa— Las alarmas de ese joven prepotente se encienden, pues de manera exagerada mueve sus manos. —Es difícil hasta para los jóvenes de Piltover merecer un espacio como practicante con un profesor reconocido de la academia de Tecmaturgia. Y seamos francos, a jóvenes de Zaun le cierran las puertas en la cara solo por ser de Zaun— Aclara ya más tranquilo, pues creía haber aclarado el problema. —Es por eso que tú debes ser extraordinario—

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mi?—Vicktor pregunta desconfiado, aquel “extraño” parecía conocerlo, como si lo hubiera estudiado.

—Bueno, yo también fui aceptado como practicante del profesor. Igual que tú, me presentaran en este circo—

Parecía un mal chiste, de esos que no causaban nada de risa. Y Vicktor le mira con detalle, no parecía la clase de persona que fuera brillante en algo. En nada realmente.

Jayce dedujo correctamente el silencio de su ahora compañero de trabajo y se limita a reír. Arrogante y mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—Me crees incapaz, ya veo. Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a los jardines y te hablo de uno de mis proyectos? Tal vez así logre convencerte de que no te engaño—

Vicktor duda, no quería estar a solas con él, pero era más su desagrado al ambiente caluroso del salón y del estridente ruido de balbuceos, copas chocando y música de violines ignorados.

—Veinte minutos. Solo porque necesito un respiro de aire fresco— De esa forma accede y se encaminan a una puerta de aquel salón que conectaba con un gigantesco jardín. Parecía todo un parque botánico y con más de una decena de fuentes decorativas.

 

Increíblemente Jayce tenía razón y no solo era un estúpido arrogante que daba su primera impresión. Existía algo de intelecto detrás de esa actitud pesada.

Y los veinte minutos prometidos volaron y se convirtieron en más de tres horas de plática sobre planes y proyectos

Hablando desde trabajos pasados hasta empezar a idear unos futuros.

Estaban tan inmersos en la plática que inclusive no estuvieron en su propia presentación.

 

.O.O.O.

Ya dos años habían pasado desde aquel baile donde conoció a Jayce, y desde entonces tenía que lidiar con él prácticamente todos los días.

Era cierto que lo había sobrestimado con la primera impresión que tuvo, pues era realmente un erudito en electromecánica de motores, y tenía una facilidad casi nata con el manejo de tecmaturgia.

Lo malo, es que seguía siendo un arrogante ególatra. Inclusive con el paso de los meses aprecio aún así defectos a su ser. Tenía un complejo de superioridad que comenzaba a creer que era patológico, era narcisista, no sabía cerrar la boca, poseía un carácter hueco.

—¡Vicktor!— Jayce entra al laboratorio corriendo. Era imprudente, reprende el zaunita en su cabeza. De manera sorpresiva el piltoviano posa uno de sus brazos por los hombros del más joven de los dos practicantes. Estúpidamente confiado y se toma libertades que no le pertenecían, sigue enlistando defectos. —¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos escapamos? Escuche que abrían una nueva plaza cerca del puerto...— Sumamente irresponsable.

—No— La respuesta del zaunita es corta, precisa e inflexible. De un solo movimiento retira el brazo que estaba sobre su hombro, iba a comenzar a soldar y no podía permitir que le moviesen y causar un incidente. Los errores nunca estaban permitidos en el.

—Vamos, no hemos salido en semanas del laboratorio. Nos merecemos un descanso— Holgazán y mentiroso, pues Jayce se había escapado hace cinco noches para ir a una reunión con antiguos compañeros de estudios.

—No— Repite, completamente seguro de su decisión.

—Vamos, solo esta noche. Lo merecemos...— Terco y no acepta un “no” como respuesta. —Te lo mereces más que yo...— Halagador y falso.

—Ve tú, siempre terminas yendo solo— Responde con neutralidad. No podía empezar a trabajar si tenía a Jayce insistiendo.

—Pero quiero ir con mi amigo. ¿Está mal acaso?— Mentiroso solo para conseguir lo que quiere. —Si vienes, ya no te molestaré por un mes entero— Chantajista. —Y conseguiré ese pan con anís que hace aquel panadero que está en el corazón de la ciudad— Promete cosas que no cumplirá.

 Debía de seguir siendo firme.

 

—Está bien—

Le odiaba. Era tan persuasivo, o le hacía flaquear en su voluntad. No comprendía cómo lo lograba pero definitivamente le detestaba por eso. —Ahora déjame trabajar— Con una actitud de falsa frialdad le saca de su área de trabajo. —Y espero que esta vez solo yo coma del pan. La otra vez robaste de mis porciones—

Jayce se ríe, pues se sentía ganador de esa negociación, alardeaba y presumía de más.

Era un idiota con cientos de defectos y la virtud de que siempre se salía con la suya.

Le odiaba.

Lo odiaba porque siempre caía en su juego y como siempre, Jayce salía ganador.

 

.O.O.O.

—¿Socios?— Vicktor deja de lado el plano que tenía en las manos, admirando la idiotez en turno de Jayce.

—Por supuesto, de hecho me sorprende que no lo hayamos planteado desde antes— El originario de Piltover frotaba su mano en la base de la barbilla, de una forma descuidada y floja. Vicktor solo era capaz de ver aquel resto de barba sin afeitar de esa mañana.

—Que te hace deducir que tu y yo… terminemos como socios. Es absurdo—

—¡No. No lo es!— Alega en voz alta Jayce, tenía un plan y como siempre lo expresaría sin importar que Vicktor ya hubiera elegido su respuesta. —Tenemos ya años trabajando juntos, absurdo sería no seguir haciéndolo en un futuro—

—Definitivamente tenemos conceptos diferentes de absurdo. Para mi absurdo es batallar con la misma piedra por más tiempo. Por gusto—

—¿Soy una piedra para ti, Vicktor? Aww eso es adorable— Le guiña un ojo, pretendiendo ese acto que solía funcionar con las chicas ricas de Piltover. Como respuesta Vicktor gruñe y Jayce se vuelve a reír. —No, pero en serio. Debes considerarlo—

—¿Qué quieres que considere, Jayce?— Este era el momento en que el piltoviano comenzaba a darle vueltas al asunto, confundiendo y mareando la idea, haciéndola tentadora o prometiendo algo que le beneficiaría. Estaba preparado para aguantar un monólogo de casi cuarenta minutos. Debía de seguir diciendo que no…

—¿Quién soportará ser tu socio o ayudante si no soy yo?—

Vicktor se queda en blanco por tan solo una fracción de segundo… Jayce era un maldito hijo de puta, un astuto hijo de puta.

—Seamos francos Vicktor, no cualquiera estaría a tu lado ayudandote—

—Puedo solo— Le gustaba trabajar solo, y nadie dudaría de sus habilidades como en solitario, pero tenía que aceptar, que era poco probable que el solo pudiera solventar su propio laboratorio. En su cabeza maldecía que Jayce era una excelente influencia para las altas esferas de Piltover. Su conexión en ese mundo al cual seguramente le cerrarían las puertas si iba en solitario.

—Claro que puedes. ¿Pero para qué batallar? Aunque soy tu piedra, soy la mas adorable que encontraste en el camino. Además, la que se ajusta a la suela de tu zapato— El mayor arrastra un banco de trabajo, solo para sentarse a lado de su compañero. —Solo piensa… Tu eres la mejor persona que he conocido haciendo prótesis en toda Runaterra. No, no me mires así. Soy sincero. Inclusive conoces a la perfección el sistema nervioso del cuerpo, sabes que conectar con que cosa y funciona a la medida. Serías un excelente doctor, ¿te lo han dicho?— Jayce se toma la libertad de despeinar las hebras sin arreglar de Vicktor. — Y yo… bueno, necesitaras alimentar con energía tus piezas. De eso me encargaré yo. Y de encontrar a los clientes correctos. Ya lo he planeado todo. Seremos ricos en menos de cinco años. Viviremos en lo más alto de Piltover—

El dinero no era importante para Vicktor, pero si quería tener su propio laboratorio y materiales para trabajar…

 

—Parece que realmente lo tienes planeado, Jayce— Se termina por recargar en la mesa de trabajo, apoyando los codos e inclinando su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Mirando el prepotente orgullo del piltoviano. Una sonrisa sarcástica se crea en sus facciones. —¿Cómo nos haremos llamar? Cabeza de helio—

Jayce toma una enorme bocanada de aire para contestar, hasta que se da la idea de que no había pensado en eso realmente.

Un nombre… No tenía nada. Fue un detalle que ni contempló por pensar que el zaunita se negaría por horas.

—Ahm… detalles, detalles. Algo asombroso idearemos. Sin embargo, llevara nuestros nombres, como: Tecmaturgía Jayce y Vicktor, o Mejoras Jayce y Vicktor—

—¿Tu nombre irá primero?

—Es porque yo creé esta sociedad. Espero que no te moleste… Pero tranquilo. Prometo que todo será 50-50—

Vicktor parece pensarlo, aunque con el tiempo solo sonríe divertido por una propuesta tan mal planificada y con tantas carencias.

—Esta bien. Igual, el nombre que mas queda en la memoria del cliente es el último que escucha—

—Oye… — Se termina de reír de igual manera. —Entonces… ¿socios?—

Jayce extiende su mano, como si de esa forma ya pactaran el inicio de su alianza.

Vicktor suspira antes de contestar. —Socios— Y estrecha su mano con la ajena.

 

.O.O.O.

  
  
  
  



End file.
